


Deja Vu

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Oh my god. You are a idiot!" Eddie tossed his head back, laughing so hard his sides hurt."No." Richie laughed. "I.. I was making a joke! Yeah! That!""Yes." Eddie nodded, still laughing. "You totally knew that you were wrong. You just wanted to make me feel superior.""Exactly!" Richie exclaimed. "I'm always showing off with better grades than you, I thought it was about time to give you the spotlight."





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is based off of the last scene of Eyewitness and a lot of what they say is what happened in the scene. I don't own any of those I just thought the scene matched Reddie so I used the words and added some filler things and a few sentences that didn't canonly happen.  
> I'm rambling now so bye!!!

"So why are we walking?" Eddie asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

It was their first official date night since Richie had came out to his family and it was a big deal. They had just started being open around friends and family and it was going amazing. Everyone supported them, even if some took longer than others. Plus the Losers made sure anyone who wasn't nice and supportive figured out how to shut their mouth.

Beverly may or may not had gotten in a fight with a few homophobes while they were walking home. And Stan totally didn't punch a guy in the library for calling Eddie a slur. Bill has no idea what you're talking about if you ask him about when he gave a guy a black eye for punching Richie in the nose while they were at a park and holding hands. Ben doesn't even know the guys name that he slammed into a wall for calling Richie and Eddie gross and unnatural when they kissed during a movie. Mike may or may not have tripped a handful of assholes who just made homophobic comments in the hallways at school. 

"We're not we're about to run." Richie grinned as he gripped his motorcycle. It wasn't a nice motorcycle. It broke down a lot and the paint was always chipping, but Richie loved the dumb bike more than anything. He always got defensive when someone insulted it.

"Why?" Eddie replied, rubbing his arm. "Your motorcycle is right there. We should, ya know, use it." 

Richie laughed. "My starters out. Can you believe that?"

"What?" Eddie scoffed. "I can believe that. You've rebuilt that motorcycle like forty times. It's worrhelss. It's as good at driving as a empty can would be." 

Richie glared at him but decided not to comment. "Alright. 1, 2, 3, I need you to get on the back and push. Alright?"

"No." Eddie breathed out. He wasn't doing this. It was stupid. The motorcycle wouldn't even work.

"1." Richie began, starting to run. 

"No." Eddie repeated, running after Richie. "This is a date! I am not gonna push a hunk of metal all the way to our date place." Eddie huffed. Richie had been refusing to tell him where they were going, which pissed Eddie off like all hell. 

"2, 3." Richie screamed, running even faster, twisting at the controls on his handle bars.

"Does this even work?" Eddie was still running, holding onto the back of the motorcycle. 

"Hold on." Richie called over his shoulder. "Just go faster! I have to twist it a certain wa-" 

"Okay, okay, okay, it's not gonna work." Eddie panted as he slowed to a stop, holding onto the motorcycle until Richie let it lean on him to stand. Eddie wiped his pants off on his jeans, sighing. "It's too hot to be doing this.. I probably look disgusting now."

"Ah, man...Dammit... you know, I was gonna tell you I had a dream about you last night" Richie began, running his hands through his hair, pushing it back out of his face. "but.. maybe it was deja vu.." he trailed off. " 'cuz you were running down this road with my bike and then we went to this crazy party and I kissed you in front of everyone." He was smiling widely and so was Eddie. The only problem with it was the fact that they were smiling for two different reasons. 

"Oh, all that happened in your deja vu?" Eddie smirked, walking towards Richie. 

"Yeah." Richie nodded. His smile spread even wider and Eddie was sure that it had to hurt. 

"No, Richie." Eddie laughed. "Deja vu is about something that already happened, not in the future." 

Richie looked down at his hands, shuffling his feet. He was biting back a smile.

"Oh my god. You are a idiot!" Eddie tossed his head back, laughing so hard his sides hurt. 

"No." Richie laughed. "I.. I was making a joke! Yeah! That!" 

"Yes." Eddie nodded, still laughing. "You totally knew that you were wrong. You just wanted to make me feel superior."

"Exactly!" Richie exclaimed. "I'm always showing off with better grades than you, I thought it was about time to give you the spotlight." 

"You just completely made that up, didn't you?" Eddie asked, leaning against the bike, looking up at his boyfriend. He couldn't help but smile again. He was so lucky. Richie was his best friend and he treated Eddie like a prince. 

"Maybe, but it got you laughing." Richie elbowed him and leaned down to press their foreheads together. "I missed you laugh." 

"Yeah, it did." Eddie mumbled, pecking his lips. "But my laugh isn't anything to be missed."

"Yeah it is." Richie mumbled, playing with Eddies hands. "So you wanna go to this party?" He kissed Eddie's hand and looked up at him through his eyelashes. 

"Wait." Eddie mumbled. "The party is.. real?" 

Richie nodded. "I didn't make up the entire thing. The party was real. We just did a lot more than kiss." He winked.

Eddie groaned and shoved his head away. "Gross."

"I know, I know, I'm downright disgusting." Richie chuckled.

"Yeah, sure." Eddie mumbled. "How bad can it be?" 

"Alright." Richie nodded, grabbing the handle bars again. "Get behind and push."

"Wait, seriously? We really have to do that?" Eddie whined. He might as well have stomped his feet. He was close to throwing a tantrum. It was hot ad hell.

"All the way there, baby." Richie turned back around. "After the party I'll hitch a ride..okay?" 

"What? No!" 

Richie began to run. "C'mon." 

"Seriously?!" Eddie shouted, stumbling behind him, grabbing onto the back of the motorcycle." 

"Hey! As my dad would say, this is how men are made!" Richie cheered, pumping his fists in the air.

"You better grab a hold of this bike!" Eddie shouted. "Or so help me god!" He panted, slowly slipping. "This bike weighs like five of me and I can't even do one push up!" 

Richie laughed and grabbed onto the handle bars, tugging part of the weight of the bike so Eddie could catch his breath. "You're dramatic." 

Eddie flipped him off. "Bite me!" 

"Later, baby!"


End file.
